


Wait.

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Victor makes Yuuri hold it.





	Wait.

Yuuri gasped as Victor backed him against the wall, his bladder jarring on impact. He tried to bend forward, clenching his legs together desperately, but Victor braced his forearm across his chest, and he was held firmly in place. He closed his eyes with a strangled moan, turning his head away and biting his lip. The tiny wet patch at his crotch spread just a bit further.

Yuuri’s hands went to hold himself, desperate to wait just a bit longer like Victor had told him to, but his husband shook his head and used his spare hand to catch Yuuri’s wrists, holding them up. Yuuri didn’t resist, he didn’t have the energy. He was panting, his breath not seeming to give him the oxygen he needed, and his hips swayed frantically. He crossed his legs, but Victor’s body was so close to his, and he hardly had any room to move. 

Victor’s weight pressed further onto his chest, and with a slight yelp, Yuuri lost another stream, his body going lax as he used all his effort to cut it off. He only managed to stop the flow when Victor dropped his wrists and put his own hand to Yuuri’s crotch, pressing, kneading, squeezing. Yuuri moaned at the short lived relief, savouring the last few moments of desperation, and then let go.


End file.
